


Hyde Doesn't Sleep With The Nurse

by springsteenicious



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Love Confessions, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsteenicious/pseuds/springsteenicious
Summary: What if Hyde hadn't slept with the nurse in "You Shook Me?" What if he and Jackie had just talked things out?
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Hyde Doesn't Sleep With The Nurse

Hyde sat next to Mrs. Forman on a bar stool. She had clearly had plenty to drink, judging by the many cocktail umbrellas littering the bar and the way she'd been talking to him. He'd ordered a beer, but he had only taken a few sips. Still, he stood up to leave. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Mrs. Forman said, picking up a few umbrellas from the counter. She stuck one in his hair. He sighed. He shouldn't leave her alone like this, drunk and putting umbrellas in peoples' hair. Who knew what she would say or do? Hyde sat back down at the bar as Mrs. Forman continued sticking the little paper umbrellas in his hair. After a minute, Jackie rushed over to them. 

"Steven, I am so glad I found you. Roy told me you found me on the couch with Michael. I need to tell you that nothing happened," Jackie said. 

"Nothing happened? Then why were you petting his hair and letting him rest his head on your chest?" Hyde asked. 

"I was just comforting him! Fez had a sex dream about him and he was upset," Jackie said. She placed her hands on her hips. 

"You're really sticking to that stupid lie? Kelso said the same thing. It's obviously not true," Hyde said. 

"Yes, it is. Why don't we go ask Fez? I'll prove to you that it's true and then maybe you can start trusting me," Jackie huffed. 

Her last sentence made him feel a little bad. He really should try to trust her. He really had no reason to doubt her, but something about the situation nagged at his insecurities.

"Fine, let's go ask Fez," Hyde said. He put his beer down on the bar and started to leave, but Jackie stopped him. "What?" 

Jackie pointed at his hair with a small smile and said, "Umbrellas. They look cute, but I don't think you wanna be walking around with them." 

"Right." Hyde plucked the umbrellas out of his hair and gave them back to Mrs. Forman. "I'm gonna change out of my work clothes and I'll meet you back here in ten minutes." 

Jackie nodded and sat down next to Mrs. Forman, who smiled at her and pushed the umbrellas toward her hair. 

~

Steven returned to the hotel bar wearing jeans and a band shirt. He and Jackie said goodbye to Mrs. Forman and exited the hotel. Steven didn't say a word until they reached the El Camino. 

"So, where's Fez?" he asked. 

"Probably in the basement," Jackie said. 

He nodded and got in the driver's seat. Jackie got into the passenger's side, but didn't slide across the bench seat to be closer to him like she normally would. He seemed to notice that and said, "You can pick the music." 

Jackie smiled a little. If he was letting her pick the music, that meant he probably believed her already. She knew he needed proof, though, and he would get it. She turned the radio dial until she found a station playing Janis Joplin's _Piece of My Heart_.

They reached the basement quickly. Fez was indeed down there, eating Milk Duds and watching _Gilligan's Island_. 

"Fez, tell Steven about the sex dream you had about Michael," Jackie demanded. 

Fez dropped the Milk Duds in his hands onto the couch cushions. "Why? I don't want to talk about it." 

"Because he doesn't believe it really happened. He thinks I cheated on him with Michael, which is completely untrue," Jackie said. 

"Fine." Fez turned to Steven. "In the dream… Kelso was a nurse, and uh… he was giving me a sponge bath… and I was nude…" 

"Huh. No wonder I thought it was a lie, that's really freaking weird." Steven went silent. His jaw moved forward slightly, letting Jackie know he was chewing the inside of his lip. "Jackie, can we talk in my room?" 

"Yeah, of course," Jackie said. 

"Are you going to do it?" Fez asked. 

"Why don't you go have another sex dream about Kelso?" Steven said, effectively shutting Fez up. He walked back to his room and Jackie followed. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the ottoman across from Steven's cot. 

He placed his sunglasses on the dresser and sat down on his cot. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you were cheating on me. That was stupid." 

"Yeah, it was. I mean, come on, I've been cheated on like a zillion times. I would never inflict that pain on someone else, especially not someone I care about so much." Jackie picked at a loose thread on the ottoman. "Steven, it hurts that you don't trust me."

"Expecting the worst from people is what saved me when I was younger. It's drilled into my brain now. It's gonna take me a little while to change that, but I'll try." 

Jackie looked at him questioningly. He sighed. 

"From now on, I'm gonna believe what you tell me. As long as you're not aiming to hurt me," Steven said. 

"I would never. Steven, I love you. All I want is to be with you," Jackie said. Why couldn't he get that? Jackie answered her own question. He'd been abandoned by the people who were supposed to love him the most. Of course he expected her to do the same. "I'm not going to leave you unless you give me a good reason to leave." 

Steven nodded. "Okay. And, um…" He paused, as if he was struggling to get the words out. "I love you too." 

Jackie smiled. "That's- You've never-" 

"I know, that's the first time I've said it. And I mean it." Steven's eyes darted away from hers. This was probably a little too much for him. He'd never really been this vulnerable with her. 

Jackie sat next to him on his cot and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, though he was a little tentative. She wove her hands into his soft curls, giving him reassurance that they'd be okay. 

~

Hyde sat with Jackie on his lap in the basement. By now, Fez had told everyone else what happened. Kelso was having a hard time believing it. 

"You're just okay with it? He thought you were cheating on him and you're still together?" Kelso asked, voice rising with each word. 

"Yeah, Michael. That's exactly what happened," Jackie said. 

"But-but-but- When you cheated on me, I got really angry! Hyde should be angry!" Kelso was flailing his arms wildly, causing Donna to lean closer to Forman. 

"She didn't cheat on me, though, so why should I be angry?" Hyde asked. 

Kelso gave him a look like he was stupid and didn't understand the situation. "Because you made her promise she wouldn't hang out with me! I mean, my foxitude is getting you two into a lotta trouble!" 

"You know what? You're right, Michael," Jackie said. 

Everyone looked at her. "He is?" they all said together. 

"I am?" Kelso asked. 

"Yes. You have been causing problems with Steven and I. It's time we put that to an end." Jackie stood up from Hyde's lap, gesturing for Kelso to do the same. Once he was standing, she continued, "Michael, I want you to promise me that you won't interfere with my and Steven's relationship anymore." 

"Okay, sure, I promise," Kelso said. 

Jackie smacked his arm sharply. "I wasn't finished. I am not at all interested in you. I don't love you, I don't like you, I don't want to be with you. All I want from you is friendship. Anything more, and we won't even have that. You've been causing way too many problems in my love life since we broke up. I'm putting an end to that here and now."

Kelso stared at her, blinking rapidly. He glanced at Hyde, who smiled a little. His chick was badass. Kelso looked back at Jackie. He sighed heavily and said, "Okay, I promise. For real. I release you." He mimed a bird flying away and made a machine-gun-like noise with his mouth. 

Jackie gave him a weird look, but held out her hand for him to shake. "Deal." 

Kelso shook her hand. "Deal." 

Jackie smiled and returned to Hyde's lap. Kelso sat down on the couch. "Yeah, I'm okay with giving Jackie up because now I know that Fez is pretty much in love with me, so that's cool." 

"I'm not in love with you, you son of a bitch!" Fez shouted. "Just because I had one sexy dream about you does not mean I love you." 

"If you ever do fall in love with him, though, let me know. Forman and I have a bet going," Hyde said. 

"I am not in love with Kelso!" Fez said again. "Can't a guy just have a sexy dream without falling in love?" 

"Nope!" Kelso said. 

Hyde laced his fingers over Jackie's stomach as Fez continued to protest his possible feelings for Kelso. His trust issues had almost ruined them, but her love for him had saved them. They would be all right. More than all right, if Kelso stuck to his promise. And Hyde was definitely cool with that.

**Author's Note:**

> number 21 for my numbered draft game on Tumblr at springsteenicious!


End file.
